Have yourself a SasuNaru Christmas
by idlegurl
Summary: It's my very special SasuNaru Christmas Special. Full of M-Rated lemonysmexyness.


Hello all! I know you haven't heard from me in a very looooong time. I apologize to all my fellow readers. Since I finally found time to write a story, I present to you my first yaoi. I hope you guys all like it. R&R please! Depending how much you guys like this, I might make this fanfic a two-shot with a new year's special. I've re-read and corrected noticeable errors.

**Naruto: 16 years old**

**Sasuke: 17 years old**

**SASUNARULEMONYSMEXINESS!**

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Naruto, but if I did, SasuNaru would reign supreme.**

Bright lights, ornaments, pine trees, candy canes, caroling, family togetherness; you name it. Anything that was remotely affiliated with Christmas, Sasuke hated it…well not really hate…more he disliked it than anything else. He never really enjoyed Christmas…well not since the death of his parents a few years ago. Since their death, Sasuke had grown bitter, stoic and quick tempered. Many people tried to reach out to him ,but were discouraged by his coarse exterior. Surprisingly he managed to make a few friends. He initially didn't want anything to do with them, but one person managed to break down his barriers. Uzumaki Naruto, his best friend and eternal rival.

Sasuke was planning to spend the holidays just as he would do any other day, but Hurricane Naruto spun his hopes of a quiet evening into the waters. There was just something about Naruto that drew Sasuke wanting to be near him. It could possibly be his innate ability to make someone feel important; He had the power to befriend anyone no matter what the person had been through. He knew exactly how to connect to them. Whatever it was, it was too incomprehensible for Sasuke to attempt to figure out.

**At school**

As the last bell rang for the end of school, students began to stampede towards the main gates. It was finally winter break and they were excited to leave the educational system behind for a couple of weeks of partying and relaxation. After the crowd had died down, Sasuke finally sat up and was preparing himself to leave when Naruto approached him.

"_What's he still doing here?"_ Sasuke thought. He was surprised that Naruto wasn't the first one through the gates as the bell rang, since he had been counting down winter vacation since summer ended. He started to smile on the inside.

Those golden locks, azure eyes and that goofy smile always managed to brighten up his day somehow, though he made sure never to show it. His face was always unreadable to others, no one managed to decode it except for Naruto; Somehow Naruto was always able to see through it.

"Oi, Sasuke!" said Naruto as he began to prattle on with his usual chatter. Naruto would constantly strike up conversations with the raven without actually waiting for him to reply. Sasuke wasn't much of a talker so most times he would just listen to Naruto go off randomly about things that were going on in his life and whatnot. Naruto on the other hand was a motor mouth and most times was so caught up in a story that he ceases to notice what's going on around him. This always amused Sasuke. He would often use this time as a chance to explore Naruto's body with his eyes. He held a fatal attraction to the blonde. He always found himself violating Naruto from his sun-kissed hair, down to his slightly muscular physique until it trailed bellow his waistline. He was mesmerized each time he stared at Naruto's body. Overtime it grew from wanting to see his body naked down to wanting to feel and ravish it. These urges grew more and more whenever he found himself to be alone or too close to him. He tried distancing himself from Naruto, but he always found himself running back full circle. He was so focused that he didn't even hear Naruto as he was calling out his name.

"Oi, Sasuke-Teme! Are you listening to me?" Naruto shouted but there was no response. At first Naruto thought he was staring into space, but then he realized that Sasuke's eyes were glued to him he flushed red and spun around.

"Oi Sasuke! Stop staring at me! Your making me feel weird teme!

Sasuke finally snapped out of his trace and replied with his trademark "Hn." He regained his composure and struck up a conversation with the blonde with the nickname he grew accustomed to calling him as they became friends.  
" You were putting me to sleep. Was there a point to your idle prattle Dobe? Sasuke quickly conjured up.

"Hey! Don't call me a dobe!" said Naruto heated while flailing his hands erratically.

"Well was there?" Sasuke pressed.

"Um...Oh yeah! I was wondering what you were going to do for Christmas?"  
"Hn?"

"Don't "hn" at me! I want an answer! ",but Sasuke continued to ignore Naruto.

"You never give me a straight answer with anything!" shouted Naruto.

Though he was use to this attitude from Sasuke by now, he had hoped that they were passed these safeguards. He understood that Sasuke was the type of person who kept everything to himself ,but he still hoped that Sasuke would start to open up to him. Sure he was difficult and was socially retarded ,but he never gave up on him.  
"I don't know? …Why does it concern you what I do for Christmas Dobe?" Sasuke retorted.

"…Because I'm your friend, you baka!" Naruto said heated once more.

The two boys began to bicker. Usually Sasuke won these arguments fairly had knack for ending conversations. Eventually, Naruto gave in and grabbed a seat next to Sasuke. His face was flushed and his heart was beating rapidly. He looked up at Sasuke then at the ground. Sasuke started to wonder if he was sick or something. He looked like he was about to throw up. Naruto suddenly spoke up.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Spend Christmas with me?"

Sasuke smirked. "Are you asking me out dobe?"

Naruto began to thrash his head looking even redder than he was before.  
"O-of c-couse n-not you TEME!" Naruto stuttered then emphasizing the last part to show his frustration at the raven.

"Whatever dobe." said Sasuke as he rolled his eye and tried to shrug off his disappointment.

Sasuke grabbed his bag and began to walk out of the classroom. As reached the door, he spun his head around to face Naruto.

"So what time should I get to your house?" said Sasuke coolly.

"Um… around 8 would be fi… WAIT YOU'RE COMING?" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"I think I just made that obvious usaratonkachi" said Sasuke and with that he left a surprised Naruto feeling ecstatic.

"YAHOO! THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME! "shouted Naruto jumping up and down in the air. As Sasuke walked through the school gates, he could hear Naruto's cries of joy; He smirked.

"Dobe…" He whispered velvety while cracking a small smile. Naruto wasn't the only one who was happy.

**At Sasuke's House**

Sasuke spent the last few days cooped up in his room reading. He didn't really have anything to look forward to besides spending Christmas with Naruto. It was the first time in a long time that he was excited about anything. Around mid-day, his stomach started to rumble so he decided to go into the kitchen to make some lunch. Right as he was about to leave his room his phone rang once signaling that he got an e-mail. He decided to check who it was from. It was probably his brother, but to his surprise it was from Naruto. As he opened it, the email read:

_Hey Sasuke! We're still on for Christmas right?_

_Anyways here are the directions to my apartment_

…_._

…_._

_Surprises await you._

_See you then_

_Naruto_

_"Surprises eh? I wonder what that dobe is up to?" _thought Sasuke.

**Christmas Eve**

Sasuke decided that he might as well give a surprise of his own to the dobe. He began going through different stores hoping to find something that Naruto might like ,but of course he got caught up with the last minute shoppers hustling and bustling in and out of the stores. He couldn't deal with the crowd so he decided to sit down on a bench in a nearby park and drink a soda to cool down.

"This is hopeless…I don't even know to get him." grumbled Sasuke clenching his fist with the soda in his hand until it squirted out.

"Are you ok there, Sasuke?"

As Sasuke looked up he was greeted by Naruto holding multiple bags in his hand.

"Didn't expect to find you here Sasuke." grinned Naruto

"Are you stalking me dobe?"

"Psh, you wish" said Naruto as he stuck out his tongue. "I was just picking up some last minute things for our party later."

"Hn"

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke on the bench. The two of them remained quiet for a while until Naruto broke the silence.

"You know Sasuke? I'm really glad we're friends." said Naruto blushing and staring awkwardly at the ground.  
"Hn?"

"You might be a real bastard ninety-five percent of the time, but that five percent makes for a really awesome guy.

Sasuke smirked "If I didn't know any better I would call that a come on dobe?"  
Naruto started to blush again and shyly turned away. He began to twiddle his fingers before he spoke again.

"Sasuke…I…I like you and even you don't feel the same I wanted to tell you anyways. At first I couldn't stand you because you were always in the spotlight and I guess I was a bit jealous of you…but then we became friends and I got to know you better and I realized how important you are to me. I REALLY AND TRULY LIKE YO-

Naruto words were cut off by Sasuke lips crushing onto his. He felt his body turn into jell-o as he began to feel the magnitude of Sasuke's kiss. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the waist in an attempt to bring him closer to deepen the kiss. Naruto dropped all the bags he was holding and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke slipped his tongue onto the crease of Naruto's lips and licked slowly and sensually hoping to get access into the blonde's wet cavern where Naruto quickly obliged. As their tongues danced around with each other, Sasuke felt himself getting too excited and broke the kiss leaving Naruto breathless. Naruto stared at him wantonly almost begging for them to continue. Sasuke then pecked Naruto's lips one last time before he brought his lips towards to ear and whispered Naruto's name before he began to walk away. A very stunned Naruto finally broke out of his trance and hollered after Sasuke.

"WAIT! Why did you…what does it….does that mean that you…" Naruto stammered trying to formulate sentences.

"I think the answers to all your questions are quite obvious now …..Ne, Naru-chan?

"I'll see you at 8" said Sasuke walking away leaving a very dumbstruck Naruto.

**At Naruto's Apartment**

Sasuke arrived at Naruto's apartment with a few minutes to spare. After Naruto's confession and their heated scene in the park, Sasuke was very excited,although he wasn't able to find Naruto a present, but that was the least on his mind right was more curious about his so- called surprises. He walked up to Naruto's apartment door and found a note with his name on it. The note red,

_Sasuke-Teme,_

_The door is unlocked so you can just come right in._

_Naruto_

As he opened the door he was greeted by bright lights that led him into Naruto's fully decked out Christmas wonderland. Sasuke was amazed at the effort Naruto had put into all of this. While walking into the living room he found another note with his name on it that red

"_This is gonna be a Christmas to remember for a very looong time._

Sasuke was about to sit on the couch in the living room, when he was greeted by Naruto who joined him in the living room.

"Your finally here "said Naruto blushing.

Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him into a gentle embrace.

"I told you I would be, didn't I? said Sasuke giving Naruto a gentle peck on the cheek.

Naruto could feel his heart beating more and more rapidly as Sasuke was hugging him. He started to wonder if he could feel it too. This whole day had been one surprise after another. Who would have thought that Sasuke felt the same way he did?

Naruto decided to show Sasuke all the things he had planned for them. They ate dinner together and they even had dessert, although Sasuke doesn't like sweet things, They washed the dishes together; Sasuke listened to Naruto talk his adventure decorating the house prior to Sasuke's arrival and they watched a movie all curled up on the couch together. Finally they both went out on the balcony with a cup of hot chocolate to watch the fireworks that were illuminating the sky.

Sasuke watched Naruto as he gazed in awe at the scenery. He could be such a kid at times.

"Its soo beautiful, isn't it Sasuke?"

"Hn"

Suddenly Naruto started singing,

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_  
_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go, oh_  
_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go, oh_  
_You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

Naruto began to giggle after he stopped singing; Sasuke just stared at him in amazement and actually smiled.

'Aaah... Sasuke smiled...I think a puppy just died" Naruto teased.

"Hn, whatever usaratonkachi" said Sasuke as he rolled his eyes.

"Was Christmas soo bad this year?" said Naruto elbowing Sasuke.  
"I'll admit it wasn't that bad. You made it worth my while, dobe. I guess it's better when you spend it with someone you actually like."  
"Aww, Sasuke…" said Naruto teary eyed.

"And you call yourself a man… You're such a crybaby dobe." said Sasuke jokingly  
"Shut up, teme!" said Naruto as he used his hands to wipe away his tears.

"Oh …. I have a present for you Sasuke" blushed Naruto. "Let me go get it ready. I'll call you when I'm done." said Naruto nervously.

'Hn"

Sasuke waited 10 minutes before Naruto finally called him. From what he could hear it sounded like Naruto was in a room in the back. Sasuke assumed it had to be his bedroom. As he opened the door, he was greeted by the aroma of many scented candles as well as`small bright lights cascading all from every direction. What caught his eyes the most was the bed in the middle with black satin sheets covered with rose petals and a large brightly wrapped box in the center. His phone began to chirp. He received a text from Naruto saying that he forgot something important that he urgently had to pick.

"What kind of scheme is this dobe trying to pull?" said Sasuke suspiciously. Clearly Naruto was still in house, but why was he hiding? He decided to play along.

_I'll be back in 5 minutes…. The large present on the bed is for you…I thought long and hard on the best present to give someone so special to me, but I couldn't come up with anything, but after what happened earlier… I decided to be bold. I want you to know that I'm yours and only yours….I'm giving you something that you can't find in a store…something that will never be taken away from you...  
_

Sasuke curiously began to tear the wrapping paper. When he finally reached the box, he pulled open one side and was amazed at what he saw… looking at his present and replaying Naruto's message in his head almost brought him to tears. Inside the box was Naruto wrapped in nothing but ribbons with a huge bow on his head along with a flushed expression. He got out of the box, walked over to Sasuke and whispered in his ears "Merry Christmas Sasuke." Sasuke then grabbed Naruto by the waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Naruto raised his arms around Sasuke's neck. His hands began to play in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke slipped his tongue onto Naruto's lips trying to probe his wet cavern once more. As their tongue began to dance ,he began removing his own clothes while backing Naruto in front of the bed. When he was finished, he lifted Naruto and threw him into the bed before hovering over him As the two began staring into each other's eyes, Naruto turned his head to hide his embarassment from the grabbed his chin a returned the blonde's gaze back on him.

"Don"t hide your face from me. I want you to be staring at me and only me, while I make love to you." Naruto's face redened.

"Stop saying embarrassing things TEME!" lashed Naruto."It's not like I've done this before."Sasuke placed a kiss on his forhead and smiled.

"I'm happy we will be each others first... and most definitely last. I will never share you with anyone as long as I live. You, Uzumaki Naruto, are mine!" said Sasuke possessively.

While on the bed he used his hands to play with Naruto's lonely nipples. The sensation earned a throaty moan from the blonde. Sasuke tore his lips from Naruto's to his jaw line, then down to his neck. He gently nipped and sucked against the flesh. Naruto produced more breathy moans as a result of Sasuke's ministrations. Sasuke trailed down to Naruto nipples and began to nibble on them

"Saaasuke…" said Naruto began to moan loudly.

"So you like that, huh?" , smirked Sasuke.

He continued to nibble on one nipple while he pinched the other with his hand. Naruto started to wiggle around from the pleasure was receiving. Sasuke took this time to grab one of the ribbons that were wrapped around him to bind his hands to the bedpost.

Sasuke began to slowly swirl his tongue around Naruto's nipple to tease him. It was to force Naruto to beg for the pleasure. The slower Sasuke went, the more pained Naruto's expression became.

Sasuke took the hand that was pinching his nipple and brought it down to rub against his erection.

"Well well well, someone's getting excited, even when the fun hasn't even started. It looks like I have to take care of your little problem.

Sasuke began to place light kisses along his erection. He purposely avoided doing anything that brought great pleasure to the blonde. He was going to tease his dobe until he became a hot mess.  
"By the time I'm done with you, I'll have your body craving for my touch."

Sasuke moved his mouth from the other nipple and trailed down Naruto's torso. When he reached Naruto's erection, he began to lick the tip to tease the blonde once more.

"Saaaasuuke…..st-tooop t-teeeaasin …" Naruto cried out, but before he could finish Sasuke took all of him in his mouth. It didn't take long for Naruto to cum in his mouth. Sasuke's skillful mouth was too much for him, not to mention that wicked tongue.

Sasuke delightedly swallowed it and brought his lips back to crush Naruto's.

Sasuke broke the kiss and trailed back down to Naruto's jaw line then down to his neck again where he attacked it and left fresh kiss marks to claim Naruto. He then pushes three fingers in Naruto's face

"Suck..." demanded Sasuke.

Naruto obeyed and coated Sasuke's fingers with his saliva, then brought his mouth back to Naruto's lonely nipples where he nipped and sucked them both. He then used the hand with the fingers coated in saliva and trailed it down until he reached Naruto puckered entrance. He slipped in one screamed out from the discomfort. He gave Naruto time for his body to adjust to it. Naruto began to tense up. Sasuke brought his mouth to Naruto's ear and whispered,

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you Naruto. I'm gonna make you good. All you have to do is trust me and tell me if it hurts."

He latched on to Naruto's mouth and started to kiss him passionately. Hoping that Naruto was distracted by the kiss he entered the second finger, he looked up at Naruto who slightly winced. When Naruto gave him the reassurance to keep going, he entered the third and final waited a while again for Naruto to adjust before he slowly started to pump Naruto. He wanted to stretch Naruto to prevent him from getting hurt when the real thing went down. Sasuke notice that when he pumped Naruto at a certain angle he would thrash his head upwards. Sasuke repeated this action till he realized he found Naruto's sweet was on the edge of losing it

"Saasuke ah ah aaaah... keeeeep go-oing. Don't st-oop!"  
Sasuke began to pick up the pace and pumped him faster and harder. Naruto began to scream out, he couldn't control himself. He was trapped in ecstasy.

"Saaasu-ke I'm g-gonna c-cuum…."

"Not yet, Naruto...Not before turn you into a hot mess."

Sasuke unzipped his own pants and freed his own trapped erection that was twitching with arousal. He grabbed Naruto's hand and placed it on his erection. "See what you do to me?" but Naruto just blushed and turned his head unable to face Sasuke. He would surely die of embarrassment if he faced him.

Sasuke untied Naruto's hands from the bedpost and place him on all fours.

He grabbed onto both sides of Naruto's ass and widened them until he could see Naruto's twitching entrance. It was soo pink and soft. He began to lick and probe his entrance with his tongue. When Sasuke was convinced that Naruto was stretched enough to handle him, he placed his erection at Naruto's entrance and placed his hot mouth on Naruto's ear,

"Naruto, are you ready?"

Naruto wantonly stared into Sasuke's eyes and repied, "Yes, I want this more than anything else. I love you Sasuke…Please make me yours."

With that Sasuke plunged himself into Naruto. He began to thrust into Naruto slowly for him to get use to this knew feeling beofre he picked up the pace. Naruto began to moan and scream mercilessly. Naruto cried out Sasuke's name with each thrust. Sasuke began pumping the blonde's erection simultaneously. Naruto was soo close from what Sasuke could tell. He himself didn't know how long he would be able to last inside Naruto.

"Damn it dobe! You're soo tight..."

"T-teme...I-I'M G-GONNA C-CUUUM!"

"Let's do it together" said Sasuke , panting like a wild animal.

As Sasuke gave Naruto one last hard thrust ,streams of white spewed all over their bodies. Sasuke rode out the remainder of his orgasm until he finally came as pulled out of Naruto and rolled on his back. He could see Naruto's body about to give way. Naruto fell on his side from his all fours position.

After a few minutes,Sauke lifted up the sleeping Naruto bridal style and took him to the bathroom where he cleaned himself and Naruto off before locating Naruto's linen closet to get clean sheets to replace the current one's that smelled of sex. He placed Naruto on the now fresh bed and tucked him under the sheets before he got in right beside him. He kissed Naruto on the lips one final time.

"Merry Christmas my precious dobe" whispered Sasuke before he himself fell asleep.

The next morning Sasuke woke up first. After glancing at his Naruto sleeping so peacefully, he decided to let him sleep in. He headed into the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast.

Bright lights, ornaments, pine trees, candy canes, caroling, family togetherness; you name it. Anything that was remotely affiliated with Christmas, Sasuke shared a new found love for. He had finished preparing french toast, eggs and bacon with a side of fruit,when Naruto walked into the kitchen. He walked over to Sasuke and hugged him from behind.

"How did you like your Christmas present?" said Naruto showing his signature goofy grin from the side.

"It was amazing! replied Sasuke pulling Naruto into a gentle kiss."…but I do think I should give you your present now." smirked Sasuke devilishly, as he began to kiss along Naruto's neck.

"N-no you baka! Let's eat breakfa…" was the last coherent thing Naruto managed to say before Sasuke made a mess of him. Needless to say that breakfast was long forgotten.


End file.
